rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Corellon Larethian
Realm Corellon lives in the realm of Arvandor on the plane of Arborea. Also called Arvanaith in its role as the elven afterlife, Arvandor is said to have been taken from the gods of the giants after a lengthy war. Ruins of giant citadels still dot the land there. The elven gods are thought to have invaded from the plane of Ysgard, hungry for a realm of their own. The realm is a place of deep forests and fey beauty. Corellon dwells in a magnificent tower of marble in the center of the realm. In Elven, it is called Gwyllachaightaeryll, the Many-Splendored. The art that decorates the tower's many rooms is constantly changing. Only the central throne room is a constant. Dogma Corellon desires to protect and preserve the elven race, return to his people their lost artistic heritage, and to thwart the schemes of the drow and the orcs. This also means guarding against the corruption within that resulted in the creation of the drow. Corellon advises his faithful to guard against stagnation as well, continually seeking out new experiences. They seek to bring out beauty through art, craft, and magic. Corellon is surprisingly humble, for a regent of his stature. Worshippers Elves, and half-elves (as well as many bards) worship Corellon. He favors those who kill orcs and the followers of Lolth. He blesses those who aid others. He is upset at those who defile the dead, or flee from their foes. Clergy Corellon's clerics wear silver circlets and gossamer robes of the brightest azure. They often wear blue cloaks. His favored weapon is the longsword. Fellowship of the Forgotten Flower The Fellowship of the Forgotten Flower is a loosely structured organization made of elven knights dedicated to the recovery of lost elven relics from long-abandoned elven realms. Members must be elven warriors or elven paladins. Seekers of the Misty Isle The Seekers of the Misty Isle are an elite order of elves dedicated to finding the Misty Isle which was whisked away by the deities Gruumsh and Kurtulmak.10 Temples In large elven cities such as Enstad, temples to Corellon Larethian may be alabaster wonders with soaring spires. In smaller communities, they may be built among the branches of a large tree such as an ipp. Most temples are happy to lend aid to traveling elves and any other race that plans to do harm to the drow. Holy Days Most of Corellon's holy days are tied to celestial events and occur only once every few years or decades. Once per month, when Luna is at its quarter phase, followers of Corellon gather in moonlit glades for a ceremony known as Lateu'quor, the Forest Communion of the Crescent Moon. There, they praise their Creator through song and dance and offerings of beautiful art. The art is not destroyed; sometimes it is physically transferred to the Upper Planes for elves to enjoy in the afterlife, while other times it is used to decorate Corellon's temples. Sometimes the very landscape of the glade is reshaped into a work of art. Once per year, on the fourth of Richfest, the holiday of Agelong is celebrated. Elves hunt for orcs to slay in memory of Corellon's battle against the god of the orcs, Gruumsh. Rituals Corellon Larethian is worshipped at natural geological formations. His rituals are integrated with the major events of elven life, such as births, coming of age rites, weddings, and funerals. Prayers to Corellon, which are always in Elvish, begin "Hei-Corellon shar-shelevu," which means, "Corellon, by your grace grant..." Before battle, worshippers of Corellon recite a prayer called the Litany of Arrows. Category:Dieties